Com minhas próprias mãos
by Cah.xx
Summary: Hermione descobre que Draco é um comensal da morte e que sua primeira tarefa é a eliminação dos Weasleys. Sem poder contar nada sobre sua descoberta a Harry e Rony, ela formula seu próprio plano para evitar isso. Assim ela fará de tudo para salvar seus amigos, não importa como. Mas fará isso sozinha. Com suas próprias mãos.


Capítulo 1

São tempos difíceis. Harry e seus companheiros acabam de entrar em seu sexto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, e já percebem que será um ano turbulento. Mas antes que comecem a se preocupar com as forças das trevas, eles tentam aproveitar cada segundo de paz que conseguem em seus últimos dias de férias.

- Harry! Mãe, Harry está aqui! – gritou Gina.

- Harry?! Quando foi que chegou? – perguntou Rony aparecendo no ultimo lance de escadas da Toca.

- Harry?! Tem certeza disso? – foi a vez de Hermione esticar o pescoço, um pouco abaixo de Rony. Os dois amigos desceram as pressas para cumprimentar Harry. Molly apareceu resmungando algo sobre a escada vir a baixo, mas toda sua fúria dissipou-se ao ver aquele par de óculos metidos em cima de uma cicatriz totalmente original.

- Harry, querido! Como é bom vê-lo! – e a mulher envolveu o garoto magricela em um abraço extremamente apertado.

Após os cumprimentos, todos já estavam tranquilos e confortáveis em suas camas. Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda permaneciam acordados pondo o diálogo em dia.

- Não ir para Hogwarts? Isso é loucura! – exclamou Harry.

- Eu sei, Harry – Hermione tratou de acalmá-lo – Mas as pessoas estão dizendo que Dumbledore está ficando meio... velho.

- Velho?! Ele só tem o que... 150 anos? Um ano a mais um a menos...

Os três caíram na gargalhada.

- É... ano pra caramba cara! – gritou Rony rindo.

- Vão dormir! – gritou Molly do quarto em baixo. Todos fizeram careta e se retiraram para descansar.

XxXxX

Harry, Ron e Hermione andavam pelo beco diagonal, abalados e chocados com tamanha destruição.

- Oh não – murmurou Hermione – Olivaras. Todo mundo compra varinhas aqui... – Harry pôs institivamente a mão no ombro e estalou o pescoço. Algo chamou sua atenção e ele virou-se: Draco estava entrando com a mãe na sinistra loja onde outrora fora parar por engano e burrice.

- Hermione. Ron. – e apontou o local com a cabeça, indicando para que seus amigos também olhassem. Harry começou a seguir em direção à loja. Hermione trocou um olhar com Rony e os dois o seguiram.

Harry subiu um muro para alcançar o telhado de outro estabelecimento. Os outros dois fizeram o mesmo e os três puderam vigiar o interior da loja através de uma janela alta. Viram que Draco e sua mãe conversaram com o dono da loja, o loiro mostrou algo em seu braço e só. Harry teve que sair rapidamente do local, pois pessoas se aproximavam. Foi só. Mas foi suficiente.

XxXxX

Trem de Hogwarts.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Rony.

- Anda Hermione. Fala! Você também viu – Harry implorou ajuda a amiga.

- Já disse que não tenho certeza...

- Viu o que? – Ron tornou a perguntar. Hermione lançou um olhar frio a Harry e então soltou um riso de deboche.

- Harry acha que Draco tornou-se comensal da morte.

- Ah, impossível, né? Quero dizer: é muita especulação. Não se pode concluir isso assim, tão rápido.

Harry irritou-se.

- Que seja. Vou dar uma volta – e puxou a capa de invisibilidade, levando-a consigo.

Hermione acompanhou a saída do amigo com o olhar e voltou a ler o jornal, mas notou que Rony ainda estava em choque.

- Que foi, Rony?

- Nada. Só estou preocupado.

Hermione balançou a cabeça revirando os olhos e também se levantou.

- Já volto. Vou ver se tem instruções novas para os monitores.

Hermione passou por algumas cabines, disse alguns "ois" e quanto mais se aproximava do vagão da sonserina, mais sentia calafrios. Era sua intuição mionina alertando. Mas não teve outra: usou umas das orelhas extensivas de Fred e Jorge (se crucificando por estar fazendo isso) e pôde ouvir trechos de uma conversa. Seu sangue congelou.

- Acha que ele vai agir logo no início? – era a voz gorda de Crabbe.

- Claro que não, idiota – Draco resmungou – Ele vai esperar até o fim do ano. Tem muita coisa pra se preparar. Estou trabalhando nisso.

- É melhor tomar cuidado Draco – gemeu Goyle – ELE não vai fazer as coisas de mansinho, quando chegar a hora.

- Eu sei disso, seu tapado. As primeiras vítimas já foram escolhidas. Se tudo der certo, em um mês não existirão mais Weasleys.

Hermione soltou um gritinho e prendeu a respiração. Começou a ouvir passos e tacou a correr pelo corredor do trem. Estava zonza e sentia enjoo. E o pior de tudo, não podia contar nada a Harry e muito menos a Rony. Poucos minutos depois escutou uma explosão no vagão, seguida por uma fumaça preta e viu a oportunidade perfeita para voltar a sua cabine.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony apavorado – O que foi esse barulho?

- Ah, nada. Alunos novos fazendo bobagens – e voltou a esconder o rosto por trás do papel. Fazia um esforço tremendo para não mostrar que as mãos estavam trêmulas, mas não pôde conter a palidez do rosto.

XxXxX

O trem finalmente chegou a Hogwarts. Vendo que Harry ainda não voltara, Ron e Hermione decidiram sair sem ele. Hermione ainda olhou em algumas cabines a procura do amigo, mas desistiu pouco depois. Desceram para a plataforma e Hermione sentiu um calafrio. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com Draco, descendo do trem. O rapaz lançou um olhar em sua direção que a fez tremer e apertar sua bolsa com toda a pouca força que lhe restava.

Ela e Rony subiram em uma das carroças com testrálios, que agora infelizmente podiam ser vistos. A garota não disse nada durante o percurso inteiro, e Rony também não estava muito afim de conversar, tamanha fome que sentia. Chegaram no grande salão e após um discurso longo do chapéu seletor, Rony desembestou a comer. Hermione não sentia fome, só conseguia cutucar a comida. Muita coisa passava por sua cabeça: Draco, os Weasleys e Harry que ainda não aparecera". Como Rony podia comer tranquilamente ainda com tudo isso?! Aquilo revoltou-a.

- Será que dá pra parar de comer?! – ela disse cada palavra enquanto batia em Rony com um livro – Seu melhor amigo está desaparecido e você nem aí!

- Que foi? Eu tô com fome!

- Aí vem ele – disse Gina – Coberto de sangue... Por que ele sempre está coberto de sangue?

Harry sentou-se a mesa.

- O que eu perdi?

- Nada – disse Rony – só um discurso chato do chapéu – todos voltaram a comer tranquilamente. Dumbledore também fez um discurso um tanto sombrio, sobre Tom Riddle quando aluno.

- Ah, que papo chato – comentou Rony – Todos já sabemos como lidar com Malfoy: doninhas e shampoo para cérebro danificado.

Todos riram na mesa. Exceto Hermione.

"O que foi aquilo? O que farão? Ele é ELE mesmo? Então Draco é realmente um comensal da morte? De qualquer forma, não posso dizer nada a Harry, pois ele enlouqueceria e partiria pra cima de Draco sem pensar. Pior Rony, que entraria em coma. O jeito será arrumar um jeito de resolver isso... sozinha. Vou proteger Harry, Rony e todos os Weasleys. Com minhas próprias mãos."

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
